Frosty Fate
by xxiLOVEedwardcullenxx
Summary: Edward and Bella have met 15 years ago, but how? Find out and read this little Christmas Oneshot.


**Frosty Fate **

_"Bella, come meet Edward" my daddy had said. Daddy told me that Edward is my age and his bosses son. Daddy also told me that his boss Esme or Officer Cullen  
_

_to the good people of Forks, has a younger daughter as well. I really didn't want to stop playing barbies, my barbie is named Princess Bella and her mysterious _

_prince is about to sweep her off her feet like how I saw in a movie that my cousin Rosalie was watching. I bounded down the stairs and into my well lit and _

_decorated living room. "Merry Christmas Bella!" Daddy's boss told me while holding a pink wrapped present. I bet its for me, i don't have a brother or sister. _

_Esme's pretty with caramel hair ,big green eyes and a heart shaped face- I would've never guessed she was a cop if I hadn't seen her in action. Esme was  
_

_holding a small girl clutching at her mothers arm , in her other hand and there was a boy that looked around my age at her pants leg. The boy who I assumed _

_was Edward was cute looking with his copper hair and green eyes. I tucked a strand of long chocolate hair (that my father never let anyone cut) and waved at _

_him. He eyed me and stood more behind his mothers leg - well that was rude. I furrowed my eye brows at him and walked to where my father was standing and _

_chatting with Esme, and hid behind his leg. "Oh don't be shy Bella, Edwards a very nice boy why don't you show him your play area" Daddy suggested. I could _

_tell that he just wanted to have an adult conversation with Esme and her blonde and blue eyed husband who had showed up behind her a few minutes ago. I  
_

_huffed and looked at Edward again while I started to head to where I was upstairs a few minutes ago. Esme told him to go ahead and follow me, so I heard him _

_trailing behind me when I bounced up the stairs. I opened the door to my pink and princess like play area and led him to my favorite spot, the doll house my _

_Daddy had made me. "Do you want to play?" I asked Edward , eager for a play mate for barbies. Only Rosalie, my 10 year old cousin plays with me, but she _

_comes over only every other month and for holidays - which Is why I saw her yesterday, but I went over her house and her house doesn't have any barbies or _

_barbie houses. "Barbies are stupid" Edward said shaking his head. I opened my mouth about to say something along the lines of how he is mean and stupid but _

_was interrupted "Do you have any race cars or legos?" He asked me. "No thats for stupid boys" I told him, sticking my tongue out at him. "Is not" He shouted _

_angrily "is too" I said shouted angrily back. "Kids whats going on in here?" Esme asked with a sleeping toddler in her arms. "She said race cars and legos are for  
_

_stupid boys!" Edward told his mother angrily. "Yeah well you said barbies are stupid" I shouted just as angrily. "Kids, kids how about you two get to know each _

_other a little bit" Esme said soothingly. "How?" Edward asked in a doubtful tone. "Well introduce yourself to Isabella and she will introduce herself to you" Esme _

_said and the toddler started whining. "Sh Sh Alice " Esme hushed her and explained to me that Alice hasn't been sleeping right, which makes Alice very cranky. _

_So Esme left Edward to introduce himself to me. "I'm Edward Anthony Cullen" He mumbled under his breath. "I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I like being called _

_Bella" I mumbled back to him under my breath. "How old are you?" He asked me curiously. "I'm 7" I told him proudly, I just turned 7 a month ago at the best _

_party I have ever had- it was a princess party with everything but dresses, I hate dresses. "I am too" He said grinning a pretty cute smile. I grinned back at him _

_"What grade are you in?" I asked him curiously. "Second" He told me still smiling. "Me too!" I exclaimed at him."Whats your favorite color?" He asked me and _

_told me that his is green. "Blue " I answered him and asked him what his favorite show is "Mine is Spongebob too" I had told him after he told me Spongebob. _

_"Cool do you want to be my best friend?" He asked me excitedly. I nodded back with the same enthusiasm. "Okay now we have to get to know each other even  
_

_betterer now" he told me with a hint of concentration on his face. I nodded and he took my hand leading me to the couch, i loved every second of him holding _

_my hand even though I know I shouldn't. I learned that his favorite holiday is Christmas, he wants to be a professional piano player when he grows older, his _

_favorite food is pizza, his favorite animal is a mountain lion because of how fast they are, his favorite sport is baseball and he plays it with his father every day his _

_fathers off, his sister Alice is 4 years old and very annoying (his words not mine) and he has a 12 year old cousin named Emmett that plays video games with  
_

_him and helps him with baseball. I told him my own share of what I like and more about me. It was when we were sprawlled out on the couch after eating coke _

_pizzeria bought chicken cutlets and ziti and watching Spongebob on my play area's t.v, that Esme had said "Edward it's time to go, say bye to Bella and come  
_

_downstairs to get your coat on." Edward and I were near tears because we didn't know when we would see each other again. "Bye Bella" Edward mumbled _

_unhappily and hugged me tight to him. Surprised, I hugged my self bye to him to and mumbled in the same tone "bye Edward". When he let go of me, a _

_determined look came into his eyes and he leaned in to peck me on the lips. Shocked of what he did, I just stood there while he paced out of the room , _

_blushing. When I got my mouth to close from the "o" shape, I realized that Edward was embarrassed of what he did and might not want to call me again. Of _

_course, I enjoyed the kiss more then i should've so I raced down the stairs to see Edward already walking out the door with his green hat slung onto his wild _

_copper hair. I ran out to where he was while Charlie was yelling at me to come back inside before I catch a cold in the freezing december. I reached Edward and _

_stopped him "wait" I told him and gave him a peck right back onto his soft lips. I blushed when I noticed what I done in front of our parents but despite our _

_parents, he hugged me close to him and told me that he will try to see me soon. I smiled happily and nodded at him. "Kids turn around!" I heard Esme yell at us _

_and snapped a picture of us…._

" I remember that day" I told Edward while looking at a framed picture of us when we were kids. It must of have been fate that 15 years from now, I had met

my everything - Edward Cullen. "Hm I do too" Edward told me while putting the picture gently on the kitchen counter and kissing me softly. "I love you" He told

me and started kissing me even more while I replied "I love you too ". "Mommy , Daddy!" I heard our little Renesmee say , not to far from where we are. "She's

such a cockblocker" Edward mumbled and i slapped his arm while smirking, but she was still the best thing that happened to us. She ran into the room while her

copper curls bounced on her shoulders. "Santa came , Santa came!" She shouted excitedly. She took both our hands and dragged us with all her might to the

living room. Surley enough, Edward and I's "Santa" presents were wrapped and under our huge , decorated tree. Edward must have put the presents under the

tree when Renesmee and I were making christmas sugar cookies shaped to look like christmas trees and stars. Edward and I watched her open her presents

with an excited grin on her face while we cuddled in the warmth of our cottage in the freezing December night.

**A/N:**

**That was just a little Christmas Present for all of you guys.:). I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and enjoyed reading this little**

oneshot;) Review! 


End file.
